


If This Is to End In Fire

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Infidelity, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Curufin loves Celegorm. Celegorm loves Curufin. Curufin loves Caranthir as well. Now Curufin is expecting a child.Celegorm allows his burning jealously to consume him.





	If This Is to End In Fire

“I am with child.” 

Celegorm glanced downward to his brother, whose head rested comfortably against his own breast. 

“And whose child, pray tell, are you with?” He inquired.

Curufin frowned at the insinuation.

“It’s yours, Tyelko.” The dark haired elf insisted. 

“Mine, hm?” Celegorm hummed. “Not Caranthir’s?”

“No.”

“But you did lie with him.” Celegorm reminded his brother, gently stroking Curufin’s hair as he spoke. 

“The child is yours.” The younger elf promised his elder brother. “Moryo and I have not been together in ages.”

“And I should believe that?” Celegorm chuckled.

“You should trust me to know whose seed has taken inside of me.” Curufin frowned. “I’m not a whore, Tyelko.”

“No, sweet, you are not.” Celegorm agreed, placing a kiss against his lover’s forehead. “Yet still a bit too promiscuous for my liking...”

“When will you forgive me for my mistakes, brother?” Curufin sighed.

Celegorm did not answer.

....

“I didn’t believe it to be true.” Maedhros admitted when he finally made time to visit his brothers within the Halls of Nargothrond. 

Curufin sat before him in a soft, velvet lined chair, a pillow stuck on each side of him and one giving his aching back some much needed support. His arms rested around his growing belly, an uncomfortable and ever present frown on his face.

“I don’t need your humor, Nelyo.” The pregnant Fëanorian huffed at his eldest brother, who only laughed at the attitude he was given.

“I pity you, dear.” Maedhros admitted with a sympathetic smile as he sat down in another seat across from Curufin. “These last few days are truly the worst of it all...Has Tyelko been helpful?”

“No.” Curufin muttered, rubbing at a spot at the top of his massive bump where the baby had aimed a firm kick. “He seems to be quite uninterested, in fact.” 

“I suppose that’s why I’ve been called here then?” Maedhros sighed. 

“Called?” Curufin asked his brother. “Who brought you to Nargothrond? Did you not come on your own accord to see me in this pathetic state?”

Maedhros laughed again, taking a fruit tart off of a plate that sat on a small inn table between himself and his brother. “No, I’m afraid I didn’t.” He admitted. “Though, I did plan to visit after the baby was born...Felagund sent for me. He thought you could use the help.”

“You won’t be of any use to me, brother.” Curufin muttered. 

“No? I think I will be.” Maedhros replied with great confidence. “You forget, I’ve borne a child once before. You’ll need someone with experience at your side when the time comes.”

“There will be a midwife.” Curufin muttered. “What will I be needing you for?”

“Is the midwife going to help you with the child once it’s been delivered and her job is done?” Maedhros asked his little brother.

Curufin rolled his eyes. “No.” He grumbled in reply.

“Exactly,” Maedhros nodded. “And given his current state of carelessness, I do believe I am correct in assuming that our dear sweet brother, Tyelko, will likely not be of much use either once your little one arrives.”

Curufin said nothing this time, but he knew that Maedhros was right. 

“You needn’t look so glum, Curvo.” His elder brother chattered on. “You know, I left my home, and all of my lands at Himring, just to be certain that you wouldn’t face this alone.”

“Foolish.” Curufin huffed. “You always were.”

“I don’t think it foolish to hold love for one’s family.” Maedhros frowned at the younger elf.

“That disastrous notion will be the end of you one day.” Curufin sighed, rubbing at his belly again while the baby kicked away at his hand.

Of course, truthfully, he was more than glad to have Maedhros there with him. 

He wouldn’t say it, but he was.

“Can I ask just one thing, brother?” Nelyo inquired, bringing Curufin out of his thoughts. 

“Go on.” He agreed.

“Is there any chance, even the slightest sliver of possibility, that this child DOES belong to Moryo?” Maedhros asked.

Curufin frowned again. 

“I won’t tell, Curvo.” His brother swore.

“I am carrying Tyelko’s child.” Curufin insisted.

“That isn’t what I asked you.” Maedhros pushed.

“I know who the father is, Nelyo!”

Maedhros didn’t question him a third time.

.....

Celegorm was present for the birth of his son, but did little more than sit back in a nice plush cushioned chair and watch the horrid event unfold. 

Maedhros held Curufin’s hand through each and every hour of his day long labor, and on into the night, he was still the only one supporting his little brother as the child was delivered. 

“Smile, Tyelko.” He muttered to Celegorm, who sat, still watching, from his chair. “You’re about to be a father.”

Celegorm chuckled and managed a smirk, just before Curufin let go a roar of agony and the midwife pulled the child from its mother the rest of the way.

“A son, my Lord Celegorm!” She announced to the new father, who finally stood and came closer for a better look.

“He doesn’t look much like his father, does he?” He hummed as his eyes beheld the tiny child for the first time. 

It was true. Their son looked very much like his mother.

“He has your eyes, Tyelko...” Curufin told his elder brother, his voice strained and weak after so many long hours of labor. 

“Does he?” Celegorm huffed, raising a brow. “Moryo’s eyes are the same as mine.”

Curufin began to weep then, and Maedhros took Celegorm from the room, not allowing him back for some time, and only then on the condition of a proper apology.

.....

Caranthir appeared in Nargathrond only days after Celebrimbor’s birth.

Celegorm had been enraged, but Felagund welcomed his cousin with open arms.

“Tyelko is angry with me.” Caranthir spoke, indifferent, to Maedhros over a bottle of wine they had opened to share. “Why?”

Maedhros sighed deeply, taking a long sip from his glass. “He believes you are the true sire of Curvo’s child.” He informed his little brother. “I’ve yet to convince him otherwise.”

“Do you believe him, Nelyo?” Moryo grinned over his own drink. “Do you think me guilty of such a thing?”

Maedhros day his glass aside. “This is not a game.” He assured Caranthir. 

“And I was not playing.” His brother replied. “It was a question, an honest one, and for my honest question I expect an honest answer...So tell me, big brother. Do you believe Tyelko’s claim?”

Maedhros held his brother’s eyes, quietly and carefully considering his next words before speaking again. He knew Caranthir’s temper was foul. To arouse it would not make for a pleasant evening.

“I believe that you and Curvo have lain together.” He admitted. 

“Of course we have.” Caranthir agreed. “That, I do not deny. Curvo is a beautiful creature, and I, a being who simply appreciates such beauty.”

“He is bound to Tyelko.” Maedhros reminded his brother.

“Is he?” Moryo chuckled. “I never received a wedding invitation.”

“You mustn’t make light of such a thing as this.” Maedhros insisted. 

“I am not making light of anything, Nelyo. You inquired and I answered.” Caranthir huffed, setting his glass down on the small table between them and uncorking the bottle to pour himself another drink. 

“You could be the child’s father then?” Maedhros continued to question him. “Is that what you are implying?”

“Absolutely not.” Moryo scoffed. “I never sired a child with Curvo. In fact, if the truth is what you seek, Nelyo, Curufin was already carrying the last time I met with him.”

Maedhros frowned with much disappointment. “You would come between a bond such as theirs? Curvo and Tyelko are bonded at the very soul.”

“Not bound tightly enough.” Moryo replied. “Curvo loves me, brother. I love him. He may love Tyelko more than I, but that changes nothing.”

“Tyelko would have war with you if he could hear these treasonous words you speak.” The red haired Fëanorian cautioned his brother.

“You worry far too much, dear brother.” Moryo muttered under his breath, taking up his glass once more and taking a slow sip, enjoying the slight burn of the bubbly red liquid against his tongue. “There will be no war. I have no intention of stealing Curvo away from Tyelko. I am content with sharing his bed once in a great while, so long as he is content with Tyelko’s affections...I have heard troubling tales.”

“Tyelko has not been kind as of late.” Maedhros admitted. “But that concern will soon be no more. You will tell him the truth, that you are not the child’s sire. Once he knows this for certain, I am sure that his moods will be calmed.”

“At least we can hope.” Caranthir agreed with a slight nod of his head.

.....

Curufin’s slumber was interrupted in the dead of night as Celegorm slid into the sheets beside him. 

The younger son of Fëanor could have wept with joy as his brother’s hands stroked gently over the skin of his waist. 

“Tyelko...” He spoke softly, just as a tender kiss was placed against his temple. “You have forgiven me?”

“There is nothing to forgive, melethron.” Celegorm admitted, holding his brother’s body tight against his own. “I have been a fool...I have wronged you...hurt you...”

“You are forgiven.” Curufin assured his lover.

“Our son,” Celegorm swallowed hard. “I have insulted him, bastardized him...I am not worthy to be called his father.”

“But you are.” Curvo comforted him, turning in Tyelko’s arms so that he might hold his beloved’s eyes with his own. “He knows not that you have wronged us, brother. His heart is yet pure, and he will forgive you more easily than I.”

Celegorm sighed and pressed his head forward to rest against Curvo’s. Their lips touched softly in a gentle kiss. 

“I do not deserve you.” He confessed. “I do not deserve either of you.”

“No.” Curufin agreed. “And I do not deserve you...We do not deserve our child, yet somehow we have him.”

Celegorm brushed a strand of raven hair from the paleness of Curufin’s face. “Melinyel Amin mela lle.” He told his brother with the utmost sincerity. 

Curufin kissed him, and they fell into slumber together, forgetting their woes for a time.


End file.
